The Heart of a Huntress is What's Inside Me
by Leivve
Summary: Eight months ago, Weiss got exactly what she wanted; she is CEO of one of the worlds largest corporations. She has done many great things since her appointment. Spearheading the Faunus rights, and burning away the corruption that has long since tainted her family's company. But such a price to pay for it.


**Takes place years before Last Spark starts.**

I growled at the papers before me. Eight months of this. Day in day out. Signing papers then passing them along. It was a continuous cycle, but it was necessary to keep the company going. I couldn't remember the last time I had a good night's worth of sleep. My dreams were consumed with my working. I would wake in the middle of the night thinking I had forgotten to sign a critical document. Some days, I couldn't even fall asleep.

I missed my time as a huntress, but those days were long behind me. Now I had to focus on upholding my duty to the Schnee name. That means no distractions, of any kind.

I let out a yawn, before looking at the clock to see it was still morning.

 _Already? I feel like taking a nap and it hasn't even been an hour._

"Mr. Jade?" I called through the scroll on the table next to me.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"Could you go out and get me some coffee?"

"Absolutely, how would you-"

"Black. As black as it can get."

"I will be back in a few minutes with your drink then."

I eyed the three paper cups already on the table and disposed of them. I rubbed my eyes hoping the slight pain would wake me up a bit.

 _You should get some sleep, take an extra day or two off._

"I don't have time. I need to finish this work."

 _Why? The board of directors would be more than happy to take a little work off your hands._

"The moment I put them in charge for a day, would also be the one when they undo everything I've done to make the company better. I don't need to go through a second lawsuit just to get equal pay for faunus again."

 _What about Father? Or Winter?_

"I wouldn't trust him to deliver me coffee, and Winter would probably poison it."

I felt my aura warning me of someone to my left. Since the room was empty it was probably someone outside the window, not quite yet in sight.

 _Three assassins in one week? I already cut Winter's allowance, she must have someone else funneling her money._

I waited patiently for them to make a move. Reading the current paper in front of me, pretending not to have noticed. It was something about ordering some steel for a new support beam for the quarry. I signed it just in time for the assassin to make a move.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

I paused, caught slightly off guard. I was expecting a bullet, or shattering glass as they forced their way through, but not tapping. I turned to face who it was, and immediately regretted the decision.

"Weiss! It's been a while, mind letting me in?" Ruby called from the other side, her voice slightly muffled by the glass.

"No distractions." I muttered to myself going back to my work.

"Oh come on!" she cried, "Why are you so cold, snow angel?"

My eye twitched when she repeated Jaune's old pick up line. My free hand flexed, in my attempt to distract it, while the other focused on signing.

"Weiss! Let me in!" She continued to whine from outside the glass, probably standing on the small inch wide ledge at the base of every sheet of the clear surface.

"No, I'm busy." I growled, finally addressing her.

"Come on! My leg is starting to hurt, I need to sit down."

I let out an angry groan to myself as I pushed away from my desk and stood. I marched over to her, rage clearly plastered on my face. She looked at me through the glass with a smug look on her face, knowing I was about to give her what she wanted.

I slammed the glass window open and she quickly climbed in before falling on her butt. I closed it behind her while she rubbed her bad calf. I closed the window with the same force I opened it; a little surprised it didn't crack or break. She was fully dressed in her combat gear save the brace for her bad knee. It had been almost a year since she went out on a mission. She didn't do them for work; her slaying grimm was completely for her own amusement.

"Alright, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!" I roared, hands crossed in my attempt to scold her.

"You're always busy." she nonchalantly retorted.

"I am the CEO of one of the largest corporations in the world! It is not a responsibility just anyone can take on!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, and I could feel a vein bulge on my temple.

"What do you want?" I asked, after letting my temper cool in my voice.

"Me, Jaune, Neptune, and Yang are going on a mission; and we thought you should come with us."

"I don't have time for your silly antics Ruby."

"What silly antics!" She protested, jumping to her feet.

She winced before leaning on her good leg.

"It's extermination, just like the good old days. Come on. Don't tell me you don't want to gut some grimm."

I let out a sigh. That did indeed sound like a nice way to cut down on all the stress I'd been building up, but it didn't change one simple fact; "I don't have time Ruby."

"Really? A few days isn't going to burn the company to the ground."

"Yes it could."

"Really?" she was probing for me to waver in my answer, but it wasn't an exaggeration.

"Yes, really. A single day could mean our security systems aren't updated, or food doesn't get to the workers. A single day could mean the deaths of hundreds of people."

"Oh," she muttered, realizing just how serious I was.

"Look Weiss, I know the company is important to you and all, but..."

"But what?"

"I think you should let it go?" her face turned away, not making eye contact anymore.

"What..." The statement caught me completely off guard, I actually didn't know how to react.

"You don't talk to me, or anyone anymore. When we call you, we only get like thirty seconds to say hey. You don't hang out with anyone during your actual days off. Even Neptune says you two haven't had a date since your celebratory dinner when you finally got the board to force your dad to hand over the company to you instead of Winter like he planned.

This company is killing you Weiss, just let it g-"

"Get out." My rage was at such a boil I would probably attack her if she stayed in my sight.

"Weiss, I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let you keep doing this to yourself." Her voice sounded slight broken and saddened.

"Get out!"

"No, as your friend it is my job to look out what's best for you. Whether you like it or not." A fire of determination lit her eyes as she stood tall.

" **GET OUT NOW!** Or I will have security escort you out!" My hand threw out past her face, almost smacking her nose as I raised my finger to point out the window she came in.

Her face flashed with sadness, my words finally struck home. Her eyes watered slightly, but she blinked the tears away. When she raised her head again, the sadness in her eyes was replaced with anger.

"My apologies then." Her voice seethed with anger, and she didn't sound very sincere at all.

She opened the window, while I glared at her the whole time. As Ruby climbed onto the small ledge she gave me one last look before she started climbing back around the edge of the building.

"Do you mind telling me where Miss Schnee's office is? You might know her. Huntress in her mid twenties, white ponytail, actually cares about her friends."

She left my sight before I could reply. Leaving the room quiet save the sounds of the city outside. My anger needed an outlet, and the slamming of the window was what came to mind first. The glass cracked horribly on one side as it made contact.

Not yet satisfied, I stomped over to my chair and kicking it hard enough to fly to the other side of the room. Still not enough I threw my fist at the wall easily breaking the plaster, but a massive amount of pain ran up my arm as the fist collided with the steel beam behind it.

Shock replaced anger in an instant. I raised my hand to inspect the damage. fortunately it wasn't broken, just some bad cuts. My aura was already going to work on fixing the minimal damage while I practiced my breaking exercise, trying to keep my anger from returning.

 _She's right._

"Shut up I growled." walking over to pick up my thankfully undamaged chair.

 _You don't have fun anymore._

"I don't have time for fun."

 _You don't have time for your friends._

"I don't have the time to make long term engagements."

 _You're so consumed in your work you don't even realize what's happening._

I realized the sound wasn't just an echo in my mind, but seemed to be coming from the room. A small mirror rested on the corner of my desk, I gazed at it and took note of the large bags starting to form under my eyes.

"And what have I failed to realize." I didn't know why, but I knew it was my reflection speaking to me.

 _You're so consumed in your work you don't realize you're turning into_ _ **me!**_

The reflection responded as I expected. On the last word, though, it changed from my reflection, to that of my fathers. Suit and tie, combed hair and shaved face.

"I'm NOTHING like him!" I shouted back. picking up the mirror so I could look it dead in the "eye," so to say.

 _ **I'm sorry Ruby, I'm busy.**_ _Why don't you show your sister instead._

My dad's form changed back to mine, but this time it was my face, but in his suit.

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" I shouted, throwing the mirror in my hands in my blind rage.

The shattering of glass pulled me from my rage. The window that I had broken, now had a large hole in it, and many pieces of glass looked like they had fallen from their places.

I realized my breathing was fast and hard. I took a deep breath trying to steady my rapidly beating heart. I fell to my knees and leaned over, no longer having the energy to stand. My eyes started watering and a sudden breath caused a few of them to fall from my face.

"I'm not like him," another quick sob broke my speech as more tears formed, "I don't want to be like him."

The voice in my head didn't come back, as I wallowed in my own petty sorrow. I was a Schnee; and Schnees don't cry. Maybe they should though. Eight months of nothing but the daily grind of work and meetings. Work and meetings; that's all my life had dissolved to. I had so many options as a huntress, but I abandoned them for the one thing I wanted; or thought I wanted.

"Schnees don't cry." I told myself wiping the tears from my eyes, "They face their problems head on!"

I stood and took the scroll still on my desk and retook my seat in my chair. Pulling it open and finding what I wanted was easy. Actually pushing the button though…

My finger hovered over the screen for a full minute before finally I just had to close my eyes and force myself to do it. I felt it buzz slightly as it rang. I placed it to my ear, not daring to peek my eyes open.

"Hello, Schnee residence, this is Aurora Schnee speaking, how may I help you?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Mom..."

"Weiss? It's so nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine I was-" I stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Actually everything isn't fine. I was hoping I could speak to father."

"Don't say another word, I'll put him on the phone this instant."

"Thanks mom."

"If you wanted to thank me, you'd let that kind Neptune lad knock you up."

"MOM!"

"I want grand kids to spoil, and both you and Winter are not showing any hope of getting me any!"

"Just put father on the phone!"

"Alright, just give me a second to get him."

It was only thirty seconds. I knew because every five I would pull it away to make sure I hadn't gotten disconnected. Despite seeing the time though, it still felt like hours between each check.

"Weiss." hearing his voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I couldn't help but reflexively sit straight.

"Father."

I heard him let out a sigh before he continued.

"You don't need to be so formal."

"What?" confused by his statement.

"You're a grown woman, and the CEO of the company. You don't need to listen to a rule I made when you were four."

"Alright… dad?" The words were strange coming out of my mouth. I actually prefered to call him father at this point.

"I could take a guess, but why don't you tell me why you're calling."

"I wanted to know why you wanted Winter to inherit the company, and not me."

"I doubt that's why you called."

"Well... I also wanted to know if you have been funneling Winter money to pay for those assassins."

"Warmer, but no dice."

"Don't speak to me that way! I'm the one in charge! I'm the one with the power here not you!"

"Now just word that into a question."

"What?" I expected him to yell back, and comment how he was still my father and I had to show him respect.

"If you need a moment go ahead. Only thing I have to do now a days is watching stocks and 'Disc Arena. Atlas crushed Vale yesterday, 11 to 4."

"I still don't care about your sports father."

It took me a moment to organize my thoughts before I proceeded with the conversation.

"Is being CEO changing me? For the worse?"

"Do you think so?"

"What's the point of asking you a question if you aren't going to answer it!"

"Because I shouldn't have to confirm or deny your own opinion. You're a big girl you can make your own decisions. Are you changing for the worse?" His voice was raising, but with authority not anger.

I didn't respond immediately. I had to think to myself. It took a minute or two, and confirmation that I hadn't hung up on my father before I finally responded.

"I think so. I think I'm turning into you, and I don't want to be like that."

"It's funny, how you don't realize how far you slipped down the rabbit hole til you're finally out of it."

"I guess so." It wasn't actually that funny, but just hearing father pleased around me made me happy too.

"For your second question, yes I did hire the last assassin."

And the good moment was gone.

"Care to explain WHY you were trying to assassinate your daughter?" Slight irritation in my voice.

"Winter hired him, but I was paying him to deliver a message not to kill you. You just kind of knocked him out before he could do that. All the other times though were completely Winter's doing. I'm actually surprised you haven't had her arrested yet."

"Not that she would stop just because she was in jail. Plus it helps me look good to the board of directors. After the first attempt I now hold enough presence in the room that I can force my voice to be heard."

"I take that back. If you're willing to let someone try to kill you over and over just because it makes you look good, you're worse than me."

"What about the last question? Why did you want Winter to have the company? You fought so hard for her to get it instead of me. Only my prestige as a huntress and the overwhelming public favor toward me managed to win out."

"Do you know how I got the scar over my heart?"

"No, and I don't see how it's relevant."

"When you were just a toddler, either two or three, I don't remember off the top of my head. A man broke into our house and tried to kidnap me. Probably looking for a huge ransom, or to enforce faunus rights or something; doesn't matter. What happened was I managed to fight him off. Becoming desperate, he took you hostage. He put a gun right to your head while he tried to make his escape. With a little smooth talking I managed to distract him and he lowered the gun from your head. I Immediately rushed him, to get him away from you, and in his panic he took the shot at me. Got me right in the heart. Doctor said if I didn't have our family physician on the grounds, I wouldn't have lived to get to the hospital."

"Before I ask why that's relevant again, what happened to the would be kidnapper?"

"After he shot me, he freaked out a little and dropped out. One of the security guards took his chance and killed the man with a sniper round to the head."

"Alright so why is this relevant?"

"Because when the ring of the gunshot faded, the only thing I heard was you crying. It broke my heart more than anything else to know you were crying. I couldn't stand it, that's why I would always tell you not to cry when you were a kid, because I couldn't bear to hear it. It tore me up so badly when I knew you were upset. I would try distracting myself from your sadness with work, but your crying was something I could never ignore.

While I was in the hospital I swore that I would make sure you were happy. I know, I did a shitty job at keeping that promise. When you were upset instead of pulling you closer I pushed you away into someone else's arms.

When you were four and you said you wanted to make the world a better place, I knew that was how I could help you. Your dream before was always to help people, the company wasn't even a thought in your mind. And I was paying to give you the tools and training needed to fulfill that dream. It wasn't until Winter said she wanted to run the company that you even considered it as a life goal."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me stop practicing, when I was ten and decided I didn't want to train anymore."

"Yes. I knew it wasn't because you changed, but your rivalry with your sister and your selfish attitude at the time-"

"Hey!"

"Don't give me that! You were a brat when you were little!"

I groaned softly to myself in annoyance, but let him go on without argument.

"As I was saying; with the rivalry between you and your sister and your selfish attitude at the time you thought you should have the company, because you were the oldest; and because you thought you deserved it more. I knew what you really wanted, and I wasn't about to let you waste your life away when I knew you could do something great in the world!"

"Fath- Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What was the message you were going to have the assassin give me?"

"Do what you want in life, not what you think you want."

"If you know being CEO does this to me, why would you want to do it to Winter?" I never really cared for my sister before, less so when I left for Beacon; but this is a fate I don't think anyone should have to suffer.

"I'm afraid she's too far down the rabbit hole. All she's ever wanted was the company. No matter what I tried it's all she's ever wanted. And when you left for Beacon she became obsessed with her desire to out do you and claim the title of CEO for herself."

"So let her have what she wants so maybe she can find some source of happiness in her life?"

"Exactly."

"That sounds very morbid."

"It's what she wants, and if she finally comes around and changes her mind, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Sounds like you planned all this just so you could get back in your chair."

"I'm scared now, because I didn't at all plan for that."

"Alright, can you just make sure she doesn't undo everything I did? I made a promise to a friend that I would change the Schnee Dust Company around for the better."

"Sure. I can make sure those suits don't pressure your sister."

"Also do you think you could tell her for me? I'm… well I'm afraid."

"Only if you promise to get me some grand kids."

"You sound like mom!"

"Winter isn't going to put out, so I need you to carry on our bloodline before you get eaten by grimm!"

"Way to show confidence in me, dad." Rolling my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Also one last thing..."

"What is it?"

"Well two actually, first you got some good friends looking out for you."

"How do you know about-"

"Second, I know I never said it enough when you were younger; but I love you."

"I- I love you too dad." It had been years since the last time he said those words aloud to me directly. I was lost for words, and when I finally collected myself the line had been dropped. I flicked through my contacts looking for him again.

"So you change your mind on coming?"

I jumped and turned to see Ruby back out my window, a goofy grin on her face as she looked through the hole in the broken window.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Before I could stand, the redhead had opened the window and let herself in.

"Your dad said we should hold off on leaving till after he tried convincing you. So I heard the whole thing."

"You heard the whole thing!" I shouted, storming over to her with a slight panic.

"Yep, it was so heart pulling I just have to tell everyone tha-"

My hand reached up and snagged her ear. Pulling her down to mouth level I ignored her soft cries of pain as I spoke clearly into the void.

"Tell anyone, and Jaune isn't going to be able to give you kids!"

"Why would I want kids? They're loud and obnoxious-"

"Those aren't the only thing I'll take off."

"No not that! I need that if I'm to have fun in the bedroom! Anything else, please!"

"Don't tell anyone and you won't have to worry."

"I promise!"

"Good." I released her and left her to cradle the side of her head, while I fished out a blank piece of paper from my desk.

"Also, your dad said he had a gift for you."

"Hmm?" Curious as to what it could be.

Ruby limped over, avoiding putting pressure on her bad leg, before laying down underneath my desk.

"What are you doing?"

"He said the code was 0214 I think."

She moved her hands around underneath the desk for a little bit. I was about to ask her what she was doing when a click distracted me from that. A moment later the bottom half of the desk opened up. I pulled it back to see a sight that left me in shock.

"What is it?" Ruby asked crawling out from under the wood furniture.

"It's the Schnee family crest." I said in awe, pulling out the silver medallion.

Pure silver shaped like the Schnee emblem, with small gemstones ringing the inside, colored to represent all the different types of dust in the world.

"It's so pretty." Ruby muttered to herself while reaching out to touch it.

Her hand didn't even come within a foot before I slapped it away.

"This is a family crest, you don't just "touch" it, you need to show it absolute care when handling it you dunce! And I doubt you have enough self control on your best day to even show half the amount of care needed to handle something like this."

"So what are you going to do with it?" She asked rubbing her hand.

"Wear it with pride." I smirked, looping my head in the silver chain, I let it hang around my neck for a moment before tucking it under my clothes to help protect it a little better.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered jumping in the air, before wincing when she landed on her feet, "Time for your first mission in over nine months! No more paper work!" She said with glee while taking the paper in my hand and crumbling it up.

"You DUNCE!" My words catching her off guard, and my fingers knocking her back a step as they jabbed into her forehead. "That was my letter of resignation!"

"Oh... sorry." she mumbled handing me the ball in her hands.

I smoothed it out and finished writing the spur of the moment letter. I didn't bother checking for spelling or grammar, I was concerned with one thing. Freedom.

"So now what?" I asked, as it seemed Ruby's plan had run out of steam.

"We fly!" She smiled, pushing a button on her freshly produced scroll.

Almost immediately a stealth bullhead hovered into sight. Yang was at the controls and its bay doors opened in front of the window. Inside were Jaune and Neptune both giving me welcoming smiles.

I couldn't help but return it as Ruby dashed in a blur of red into her seat next to Jaune. I followed suit and climbed aboard, taking a seat next to Neptune.

"Long time no see."

"Sorry about that. You're not mad are you?"

"Nah, I knew the company was important to you. I was just a little disappointed you held it over your friends. Besides you know I'm not one to hold a grudge." The blue haired hunter said, giving me a toothy smile to show his sincerity.

"I"m glad. And I'm done with the company, for good now."

"I'm glad." He said, taking my hand into his.

"Hold on, before I keep that promise, let me do one last thing."

"Ehh..." Everyone looked at me with a confused look.

I pulled out my scroll and dialed the one call I made earlier that day.

"Mr. Jade?"

"Yes Ms. Schnee? I am next in line for your coffee so don't worry."

"Actually I need to cancel that order. I'm going out with Neptune, Ms. Xiao Long, and Mr. and Mrs. Arc."

"Very well Ms. Schnee, do enjoy yourself. Do you have an expected time of return?"

"I left instructions on my desk."

"Very well. I will leave the light on for you when you return home Ms. Schnee."

"So," Yang called from the pilot seat "want to catch up on our lives while we head out?"

"No."

"No?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Nope, I'm going to take a nap." I said letting out a yawn before my head fell onto Neptune's shoulder.

I heard Ruby and Yang giggling, but their voices were cut off as I let sleep take me.

 **Sorry for the vast delay between updates. RL has been getting in the way. Don't worry, Vytal Metros should be coming up on Saturday as well as the next chapter of Last Spark. This was just an idea that I spent all last night getting out of my system, so enjoy.**

 **Thanks to /u/Spartacus400 For editing this for me.**

 **Review+Follow; cheers till next time.**


End file.
